Aku Jatuh Cinta, Shin-chan!
by Apostrophee
Summary: Takao? Jatuh cinta? Memangnya seorang Takao jatuh cinta dengan siapa? Apakah seorang Takao Kazunari sanggup memikul beban perasaan yang disebut cinta? /"Shin-chan... kenapa ya setiap dekat dengannya penyakit jantungku kambuh?"/"Itu bukan penyakit jantung Bakao!"/ cerita yang sedikit diragukan genre romancenya. Minat baca?


.

."Shin-chan!"

"Apa?"

"Sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta!"

.

.

**Aku Jatuh Cinta, Shin-chan!**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke punyanya Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

Tiada keuntungan yang didapat dari pembuatan fic ini

**Warning : Typo(s), gaje…. dan …. saya males nulis/plak**

**Langsung saja silahkan membaca~**

**.**

**.**

"Shin-chan! Shin-chan!"

"Apa?"

"Kau lihat tidak gadis yang ada di sana?"

Midorima menoleh ke arah samping kirinya. Terdapat seorang gadis yang ditunjuk oleh Takao sedang mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di dekat jendela. Seragamnya menunjukkan kalau dia berasal dari Shuutoku. Alis Midorima sedikit mengernyit tanda heran. Seingatnya, gadis itu bukan dari kelas yang sama dengan mereka berdua. Tapi kok? Takao sepertinya sudah kenal saja dengan si gadis itu.

"Memangnya dia kenapa _nanodayo_?"

Takao senyum-senyum sendiri. Sambil memperhatikan cowok ber-_megane_ di depannya ini, dia berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Doki-doki Shin-chan~" Takao malah ngelantur tak jelas.

"Hah?"

"Sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta!"

.

.

.

Midorima melongo sebentar. Serius. Ini bukan seperti Midorima yang biasanya sok menjaga _image_.

Takao?

Jatuh cinta?

Takao yang hiperaktifnya kelewatan ini jatuh cinta?

Mungkin ini efek ketiban durian waktu latihan tadi.

Atau telinganya terkena infeksi _misdirection overflow_?

Tapi perasaan Midorima mengatakan kalau pendengarannya masih normal.

Setelah lima detik melongo gara-gara pernyataan Takao tadi, ekspresinya kembali seperti semula.

"Lalu kenapa _nanodayo_?" katanya seakan tak peduli, padahal dalam hatinya sudah teriak-teriak, '_Apa itu tadi? Takao pasti mengerjaiku lagi_ nanodayo!'

Eh tunggu, kalau Takao menunjuk gadis tadi berarti….

"Kau suka dengannya?"

Lagi-lagi Takao cuma senyum-senyum sok imut, membuat Midorima ingin memuntahkan Maji Burger yang tadi dimakannya.

"…. Tebak saja sendiri, Shin-chan…. "

Lalu hening.

Takao itu sesuatu banget ternyata.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Midorima dan Takao sedang di atap sekolah. Sudah biasa. Mereka hendak memakan bekal mereka berduaan. Iya berduaan saja – sebenarnya ditemani dengan lucky item Midorima sih – tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Sudah hampir seminggu ini Takao jadi agak aneh. Mungkin sedang kasmaran, jadinya kadar hiperaktifnya sedang merosot jauh. Perubahan yang cukup signifikan menurut Midorima. Ya bagus sih kalau begitu. Jadi Midorima tak perlu sering-sering meminjam nanas untuk ditimpukkan ke Takao.<p>

"Takao, kau jangan suka senyum-senyum sendiri _nanodayo_."

"Eh? Tapi Shin-chan senyumku kan indah!"

Ah, ternyata ada dampak negatifnya juga.

Mungkin lebih baik Takao itu jahil saja seperti biasanya. Kan senyumnya yang bak model iklan close down (?) itu jadi bisa dipertanggung jawabkan. Nah ini? Senyum-senyum tak jelas _plus_ level kenarsisan yang naudzubillah.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" Midorima jadi ngeri sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Takao santai.

Midorima cuma angkat bahu. Dia sih tak peduli.

"Shin-chan…"

"…."

"… kenapa ya, kalau dekat dengan orang yang disukai kita jadi salah tingkah?" tanya Takao.

"Mana aku tahu _nanodayo." _Midorima terlihat tak tertarik.

"Kenapa ya setiap dekat dengannya penyakit jantungku kambuh?"

"Itu bukan penyakit jantung Bakao!"

"Shin-chan kan belum pernah merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta!" Takao mulai sensitif.

"Itu hanya berdegup lebih cepat saja _nanodayo_!"

"Oh jadi Shin-chan pernah merasakannya ya?"

Sekarang Midorima mulai terpojokkan. "Bu-bukannya pernah. Aku hanya ingat Kise pernah mengatakannya saat curhat _nanodayo._"

"Iya… iya… calon dokter yang tsundere." Urat kesabaran Midorima mulai berkedut. Niatnya tadi untuk melempar pemain bernomor punggung sepuluh ke ring basket Rakuzan itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Shin-chan kenapa ya, kalau dekat dengan dia rasanya jadi panas?"

"Karena ini musim kemarau _nanodayo_."

"Shin-chan kenapa ya, kalau melihat wajahnya, _hawk eye_ ini jadi diam tak bisa bergerak?"

"Karena sudah kadaluwarsa _nanodayo_."

"Shin-chaaaan~"

Takao melihat ke arah langit. Berharap beribu panah asmara menghujaninya (emangnya Arjuna ._.) Sekarang matanya berubah menjadi love-love secara imajiner. Segala yang dilihat Takao ini sudah berubah menjadi hal-hal yang berbau manga _shoujo._ Semuanya bernuansa _pink_.Awan-awan berbentuk hati, gedung-gedung pencakar langit berubah menjadi teddy bear, bahkan _lucky item_ Midorima yang notabene sebuah boneka singa, matanya jadi membesar dan terlihat blink-blink.

"Kalau lihat senyumnya barang sepersekian detik saja, napasku tertahan di tenggorokan!" tukas Takao menggebu-gebu. Saking antusiasnya kacamata Midorima sampai melorot sebagai efeknya.

"Itu tanda-tanda sekarat _nanodayo_," ucap Midorima kalem sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Shin-chan! Kalau aku bisa menyentuh tangannya selama satu kedipan mata saja, pasti tubuhku sudah mati rasa!"

"Kalau sudah begitu tinggal menunggu _shinigami _datang _nanodayo_."

"Shin-chan! Kau jahat sekali!" Takao merajuk.

Dan baru kali itu Midorima melihat wajah Takao mulai memerah. Mulutnya dimajukan khas orang-orang yang sedang cemberut, dan tangannya disilangkan di depan dada. Kemudian Takao mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain agar tak terlihat oleh Midorima. Ya ampun Takao! Kau kesurupan apa?!

Midorima merasa aneh. Aneh dengan sikap Takao dan aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Rasanya ada yang menggelitik di dalam perutnya. Uh, menggelikan sekali. Setelah melihat perubahan wajah Takao tadi, rasanya dia seperti mendengar suara detak jantungnya sendiri. Mungkin karena terlalu keras, jadi dia bisa mendengarnya. Eh? Kok seperti yang dia katakan tadi? Midorima kan tidak sedang jatuh cinta. Lalu kenapa hatinya seperti sedang digedor sangat keras?

Midorima cepat-cepat menghentikan pikiran anehnya. Takutnya nanti kebablasan seperti Aomine. Tidak, tidak, Midorima bukan orang mesum!

"Kau itu aneh Takao. Kalau suka dengan seseorang kenapa tidak bilang langsung?"

Pertanyaan Midorima dengan mulusnya sukses menohok hati Takao yang sedang berkembang seperti Negara Indonesia.

"Itu masalahnya…." ujar Takao pelan.

"Kenapa _nanodayo_?"

"Sulit mengatakannya Shin-chan…." Takao menunduk dan melipat tangannya di atas lutut. Persis seperti pose remaja yang terkena AIDS pada iklan penyuluhan HIV. "Apalagi kalau di depannya langsung."

"Ya sudah, katakan saja lewat surat, " usul Midorima. "Bu-bukannya aku peduli _nanodayo_. Tapi agar kau tidak lama-lama menggila seperti ini."

"Me-memangnya c-cara seperti itu berhasil ya?" tanya Takao ragu-ragu.

Tidak seperti biasanya. Bukankah Takao punya _self confident _di atas rata-rata ya? Oh, iya Takao sedang jatuh cinta. Jadi semua bisa dibalik.

"Tidak tahu. Tapi coba saja."

Takao tampak berpikir. Lama sekali

Sampai bekal makan Midorima sudah habis.

Sampai langit mulai mendung.

Bahkan sampai dua jam pelajaran mereka lewati.

"Bakao! Kau lama sekali! Sudah gerimis ayo cepat masuk!" Midorima meraih tangan Takao. Satu tangan yang lain mengambil _lucky item_nya, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah pintu dan mulai menuruni tangga sambil menggandeng Takao. Sedangkan Takao membelalakkan matanya, kaget. Terlalu kaget sampai dia kesusahan mengikuti langkah Midorima. Dia _blushing_ lagi. Midorima cuek saja dan tetap menggeret tangan Takao. Satu hal lagi yang membuat Takao susah berjalan,

"S-Shin-chaan… aku tidak bisa merasakan kakiku menapak lagi!"

Ini yang disebut mati rasa oleh Takao.

Siap-siap saja bertemu _Shinigami_, Takao.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Hari ini Takao absen. Midorima jadi tak enak hati. Iya, hatinya tak enak karena dia harus mengayuh gerobaknya sendirian, – jahatnya Shin-chan –tahu begitu dia berangkat naik angkutan umum saja tadi. Saat istirahat, Midorima mengirim pesan pada Takao. Maksudnya untuk menanyakan kenapa dia tidak masuk sekolah, biar bagaimana pun Midorima juga manusia biasa. Masih punya hati. Dan ternyata ini balasannya :<p>

.

**To : Shin-chan**

**From : Takao**

**Habis seharian bersamamu kemarin, aku kesulitan bernapas Shin-chan. Kata dokter aku harus jauh-jauh dari penyebab susah bernapasku, jadinya aku tak masuh sekolah.**

**.**

Midorima lelah. Lelah dengan Takao. Tidak peduli Takao yang normal, Takao yang sedang jatuh cinta…. Sama saja membuat Midorima harus banyak berdzikir.

Memangnya Midorima itu karbon dioksida sampai membuat Takao susah bernapas?

Sepertinya Midorima masih belum _connect_.

Setelah membaca alasan tidak logis dari Takao, Midorima berjalan keluar kelas dengan anteng. Lalu matanya menangkap sesosok perempuan yang tidak asing. Dia perempuan yang ditunjuk Takao seminggu yang lalu. _'Pasti dia yang membuat Takao jadi gila_ nanodayo' pikir Midorima – atau lebih tepatnya tuduh Midorima dengan bukti yang nihil. Benar juga sih, Takao tidak pernah memberitahu siapa yang disukainya. Tapi menurut Midorima justru ini kesempatan yang tepat untuk langkah skakmat! Mungkin dia bisa membantu Takao menyatakan cinta, daripada Takao hanya berdiam diri dan menunggu isapan jempol belaka saja.

Midorima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. _'Bukan berarti aku peduli pada Takao. Aku hanya lelah melihatnya bersikap aneh_ nanodayo' masih sempat-sempatnya ia ber-tsundere ria.

Perempuan berambut coklat yang ditargetnya (?) itu melihat ke arah Midorima. "Ano… apa ada yang salah?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau tahu Takao Kazunari?"

"Eeeh…" gadis itu terlihat bingung. "…. Siapa itu?"

Krik.

Krik.

Krik.

Hah? Jadi Takao naksir seseorang yang bahkan tidak kenal dengan dirinya? Pantas saja dirinya terlunta-lunta begitu. Sepertinya cinta Takao bertepuk sebelah kaki.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, lebih baik tidak usah kenal Takao _nanodayo_." ujar Midorima dengan kejam. Gadis tadi pun cuma melihat punggung Midorima yang mulai menjauh tanpa bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

"_Takao…. _

"Hai Shin-chan! Hari terasa sepi tanpa kehadiranku ya?"

"…_."_

"Halo? Shin-chan?"

"_Kau itu_ _memang aneh_ nanodayo."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Ada jeda yang cukup lama di antara percakapan mereka.

"_Huh tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau pasti tidak masuk sekolah karena patah hati._"

"Heh, Shin-chan sok tahu!" Takao terkikik-kikik di depan _handphone_nya.

"_Kau benar-benar bodoh Takao. Masa' menyukai orang yang bahkan tidak pernah menyadari keberadaanmu?"_

Suara yang ada di seberang telepon tadi berhasil membuat Takao termenung.

"_Kalau begitu terus, kau cuma akan merasakan sakit_ hati nanodayo," lanjutnya.

Takao hanya diam.

"_Takao?"_

"…."

"_Oi…"_

"Shin-chan…. ternyata kau juga bisa jadi Mario Teguh ya…"

.

Tut. Tut. Tut.

.

Sambungan terputus tiba-tiba.

'_Iya Shin-chan… aku sakit hati. Kau tidak pernah menyadariku_. Notice me _Shin-chan!' _jerit Takao dalam hati_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>"Shin-chan! aku sudah mengirimkan suratku."<p>

Midorima bernapas lega. Ya, setidaknya Takao harus mengutarakan perasaannya walaupun orang yang menerima pesan itu mungkin tidak mengenalnya. Miris memang. Tapi biarlah begitu. Hidup Takao memang selalu miris di mata Midorima.

"Kau sampaikan lewat siapa _nanodayo_?"

"Err… kusisipkan di… di loker," Takao mulai gelagapan. Jari-jarinya mulai dipertemukan satu sama lain – ciri-ciri orang _nervous_.

"Yang penting dia membacanya _nanodayo._"

"Terima kasih Shin-chan. Maaf aku kalau aku merepotkanmu, kau tidak membenciku kan?" Takao menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang bersinar. Midorima jadi silau melihatnya.

"Mungkin tidak." Midorima menaikkan posisi kacamatanya. "Aku tidak membencimu _nanodayo_, tapi bukan berarti aku membantumu karena aku mau…."

Takao cuma tersenyum kecil. Manis.

Melihat itu mau tak mau Midorima ikut tersenyum. Walaupun, yah, hanya sekilas saja. Tapi ternyata Takao sempat melihatnya. Untuk yang ketiga kalinya, Takao diserang oleh penyakit yang disebabkan oleh virus yang diketahui bernama 'cinta'. Aih.

"Shin-chan, pipiku kok rasanya panas ya?"

"Hm?"

"Jantungku rasanya doki-doki Shin-chan!"

"A-apa?"

Takao menggaruk bagain belakang lehernya. Wajahnya memerah. Midorima juga memerah. Jadilah kontes merah-merahan (?) Midorima pun mulai curiga. Kenapa sih Takao selalu salah tingkah saat di dekatnya. Midorima tahu Takao sedang jatuh cinta, tapi kan–

_Are_? Tunggu dulu.

Takao blushing. Takao salah tingkah. Jantung Takao doki-doki. Takao susah bernapas (?) Takao mati rasa.

Dan semua itu terjadi saat Takao sedang bersama Midorima?

Jangan-jangan…

.

.

Buru-buru Midorima membuka loker yang ada di depannya. Astaga. Sepertinya dugaannya benar. Terdapat secarik kertas yang warnanya cenderung em… feminim tersampir di atas tumpukan buku di dalam lokernya. Midorima membaca tulisan yang ada di bagian pembukanya, 'Untuk Shin-chan'. Dia menelan ludah. Midorima tidak berani melihat bagian isi surat tersebut. Tapi karena ia tahu Takao masih berdiri di sampingnya, dengan segenap keberanian yang telah ia kumpulkan, akhirnya matanya menelusuri bagian tengah kertas tersebut.

Uh, matanya nyaris iritasi.

Midorima hanya melihat satu tulisan saja. Sangat besar, sampai memenuhi satu halaman. Tak lupa dihiasi dengan gliter-gliter dan love-love berjamaah. Midorima juga ikut doki-doki. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya merasa nyaman dan hangat.

.

_I Love U Shin-chan_

_._

Surat yang sederhana. Ternyata bisa juga membuat seorang Midorima terkena penyakit jantung mendadak.

"_Suki dayo_, Shin-chan!"

Sekarang Midorima harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang bodoh dan tidak peka.

"Ka-kau itu memang Bakao!" Midorima malah ngambek.

"Aku memang Bakao. Tapi karena itulah kau suka padaku, iya kan Shin-chaaan?"

_Self confident _Takao mulai melebihi rata-rata.

"Aku tidak bilang suka _nanodayo." _Midorima gengsi. Tangannya digunakan untuk membenarkan letak kacamatanya, sekalian untuk menutupi wajahnya yang semakin memerah. "Aku hanya tidak membencimu."

"Shin-chan aku saja sudah mengatakannya, masa' kau tidak mau mengakuinya?" Takao ngeyel ternyata.

"Me-mengatakan apa?"

"Shin-chaan~ bilang saja 'aku suka padamu' , kalau tidak nanti aku sakit hati lagi!"

Apakah ini ancaman?

"Tidak. Salahmu sendiri tidak mengatakannya dari awal _nanodayo_!" Midorima pun tak kalah ngotot.

"Shin-chaaan~"

"Tidak."

"Dasar tsun!"

"Takao!"

Takao patah hati lagi. Padahal dia yakin benar Midorima juga suka curi-curi pandang ke arahnya. Dasarnya tsundere ya memang tsundere. "Ah, daripada kau mengelak terus, apa perlu aku panggilkan Miyaji-san untuk memaksamu agar mengaku?"

Bukannya menjawab, Midorima malah kelihatan seperti menahan tawa. "Tidak perlu _nanodayo_."

"K-kau juga pasti sudah tau jawabannya." di sela-sela ke-tsundereannya, Midorima tersenyum lagi.

Takao membeku. Matanya menatap seorang penggila Oha Asa seakan tak percaya.

"S-Shin-chan…. asmaku kambuh!"

Lalu Takao pingsan.

_Hawk eye_-nya tidak sanggup mengatasi ketampanan cowok berambut hijau di depannya ini.

.

.

.

.

**OWARI**

**Endingnya gaje iya saya tau/ditabok **

**Yang penting saya nulis MidoTaka nyahaa, muup kalo saya bisanya nulis humor semacam ini lagi.**

**Maafkan kejayusan author yah, author lagi menderita penyakit suka warna ijo/gapenting . makanya sanggupnya nulis MidoTaka/oke ngaco**

**Yea, fanfic baru di tahun baru. Happy new years minna-san!**

**Best regard,**

**Author **


End file.
